Electronic devices can receive user input from a keyboard. The keys of the keyboard may be illuminable and thus visible to a user in dimly-lit environments. A key can be illuminated in a number of ways. For example, a light-emitting diode (“LED”) can be disposed behind a keycap of an illuminable key to direct light toward and through a translucent portion of the keycap. In many cases, the location, orientation, and size of such an LED is limited by the structure of the key itself, which, in turn, affects the quality, uniformity, and quantity of light visible to a user.